Solar energy is a viable source of alternative energy. One form of solar energy includes thermal heating of water with solar water heating panels. However, present methods for solar water heating include unattractive panels that are unreliable and have limited useful lifetimes.
It is desirable to have an apparatus and method of solar heating that is attractive, reliable and has a long useable life time.